


Always with you

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Blackwell Academy, Car Accidents, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Moving Away, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seattle, a gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two girls is best friends running around Arcadia bay, playing pirates and made wonderful adventures and memories, but when Maxine had to move away, it was hard to Chloe.. They keep touch.. until one day when Chloe`s mom came home, Chloe really wishes that her friend was there...





	Always with you

Two girls is best friends running around Arcadia bay, playing pirates and made wonderful adventures and memories.

but when Maxine had to move away, it was hard to Chloe.. They keep touch.. until one day when Chloe`s mom came home, Chloe really wishes that her friend was there...


End file.
